My Love is Like Pi
by PiWrite
Summary: "You won't learn anything if you don't sit down and study..." Regina, Lovino's tutor, stuttered. She had been asked by their math teacher to help the angry Italian raise his math grade. A never ending number. Rated for South Italy's mouth.


THANK YOU TO LADY SANDRA OF SEALAND FOR DRAWING AN ART THING :D

ON PROFILE :)

* * *

><p><strong>Pi day~<strong>

**Sort of Fem!LativaxSouthItaly**

**pastFem!LatviaxRussia**

**Germancest(Fem!Prussia)**

**slight Fem!EnglandxAmerica**

**Human names used.**

**Warning: INTENSE OOCNESS (I think)**

**Do not own Hetalia~**

* * *

><p>"Wait so it's 3.1415... somethin' somethin' somethin', Fuck! I'm never going to memorize enough of these damn numbers in time!" Lovino shrieked.<p>

"L-Lovino c-calm down... please, you won't learn anything if you don't sit down and study..." Regina, Lovino's tutor, stuttered. She had been asked by their math teacher, Mr. Beilschmidt, to help the angry Italian raise his math grade. She had been tutoring him for at least four months.

"That fucking stupid teacher! I hate that damn potato!" Lovino snarled. Regina sat beside the raging teen, wondering when the rage would end. "Fuck the world!"

"Lovino, please... I can help you memorize it..." Regina mumbled. They only had to memorize twenty-two digits of the number, just for Pi day. If they didn't memorize it by that day they would get a load of homework to do.

"Damn, fuck, shit, vagina, ass..." A stream of colorful words spewed out of his mouth.

"Lovino, You only need to memorize eighteen more digits..."

"Eighteen more? Fucking dammit!" Lovino's voice was shrill. The short girl sighed, this was worse when she had to tutor Ivan in history, asked by Ms. Kirkland. He had constantly disagreed with her when ever she said something that made Russia look just a bit bad. She decided she would take a similar approach to how she had dealt with Ivan.

She stood up next to a sitting Lovino, he didn't seem to notice, she pulled her hand just behind his head and swung forward, "S-stulba!" She hit as hard as her arm would allow. Which she guessed was pretty hard, since every time he had hit Ivan he would have a few tears in his eyes. Probably from all of her volleyball practices.

"What the fuck man?" She looked at Lovino, his eyes were filled with pain tears and he rubbing the aching spot with his fingers. "That really fucking hurt Baltic bitch."

"Sorry..." The line was slightly more forced than sincere, "I only hit you because you weren't listening. I was trying to tell you how to remember all the digits."

Lovino mumbled something unintelligent.

"Alright, I'm going to recite the digits you have to remember. Ready?" Lovino nodded his head lazily, "3.141592653589793238462." The numbers were practically flying out of her mouth, "You catch any of that?"

"...3.14159."

She smiled softly, "Got anymore Lovino?" He gave her a blank look, "Okay then..."

The pattern going back in forth continued.

"One more time okay? 3.141592653589793238462," This time she enunciated every single number nice and clearly instead of slurring them together with her accent.

Lovino opened his mouth to mimic her, "3.141592653589793238462," his lips twitched into a grin, "Finally!"

Regina let out a cry of happiness, "Good job Lovino." She gave him a sincere smile, it quickly dropped from her face, "W-what time is it?"

The Italian man pulled out his cellphone and flipped it open.

10:35pm

Regina gasped, "I-I better get going Lovino, I'll see you tomorrow in class." She quickly grabbed her stuff, rushed to the front door, slipped on her black combat boots, and ran out of the house.

The next day...

"Okay class, today we're doing just as I said. We're having everyone recite all of those numbers I said the other day. Begin!"

Lovino ran all the numbers through his head to make sure he remembered them. He grinned to himself, all of them were floating in his brain.

He looked around the class room to give his tutor a look of thanks, but she wasn't there in the class room.

"3.141592653589793238462," Antonio sang the numbers in a weird tone, "Thank you for listening and good night!" He gave everyone a celebrity wave and sat down happily, with his stupid grin on his face.

I raised my hand.

"Lovino."

"Where is Regina?"

Mr. Beilschmidt flinched, "She won't be in class today, she is excused from this."

"What happened?" Ivan, her ex-boyfriend, asked worriedly.

"That's right what happened?" Tori, Ivan's current girlfriend and Regina's cousin, begged.

Mr. Beilschmidt looked away slowly.

"Out with it!" Lovino yelled, everyone stared at him, his confidence faltered and his face became bright red, "W-what? Is there something wrong with being worried about my tutor?"

"He likes her~" Bella called from the back of the class room. Antonio let out a cat call, his stupid trio of friends copied him.

"Sh-"

"Class, please be quiet. If you want to know what happened, you didn't hear it from me." He let out a sigh, "Last night she was running home from Lovino's house and some drunk teenagers ran into her with their car at a pretty high speed. She is currently in the hospital, and she's due for surgery later today. She'll be home by the end of the day."

"How do you know so much West?" A pair of curious red eyes gleamed.

"Gillian, I told you. I am your teacher at school, address me properly here. Finland and Sweden called in earlier telling me."

"Is she going to be okay hun'?" Gillian asked worriedly, she had always had a soft spot for the more frail students.

"I'm not sure, but I hope..."

_Ring Ring Ring_

The bell rung, "Shoot, looks like you all get off free... Class dismissed!"

Everyone rushed out of the room. Lovino was the second to last one out, Gillian being the last. She went on her tiptoes and planted a gentle kiss to her math teacher's lips. The two were openly dating, even to the school. Their parents had engaged them at the age of five and nine, and nobody would get in the way of their families.

Lovino hurried to his next class, history with Kirkland, after this he would go to Regina's house. The class took forever to pass, although throughout the whole thing Alfred constantly flirted with the teacher. When Ms. Kirkland would tell him to shut up with a bright red face a tall Korean boy would stand up and shout, "CockBlock!" This would happen several times.

He would be answered with a firm look or "Yong Soo! You better plant that ass in that bloody chair or I'm going to tie you to it!"

He would respond with a cocky grin, "Bondage ma'am?"

She would turn red and tell him to shut up.

Then Alfred would pop up and shout some nonsense.

At the end of the day, Lovino snatched his stuff and hurried to his tutor's house.

_Ding Dong_

"Who is it?"

"Er... It's Lovino. I was worried about Regina so I came to see her."

The gate popped open, "Come right in, she's in the upstairs first to the right room." Lovino walked into the house, took off his shoes, and made his way up the stairs.

He came upon the door and knocked, "Regina, can I come in?"

A soft laugh came from inside, "Can you?"

Lovino pushed the door open and looked at her, "I take that as a yes." By her bed sat a slice of half eaten blueberry pie, "Is that pie?"

A small smile came about her face, "Yeah, you want some?"

Lovino nodded his head and walked toward her, "You know today, I didn't have to recite pi? We ran out of time, everyone was really worried about you."

She nodded her head, taking in the information, "Is that so?" Lovino examined Regina's wounds, broken right arm and broken left leg.

She noticed his staring, "I got off easy didn't I? Just my right arm, left leg, and a few ribs."

"How did you eat the pie if you only had one hand then?"

"Tino fed me."

Lovino cut off a piece of the pie and put his left hand under to catch any crumbs, "Here comes the choo choo train!"

Regina opened her mouth and allowed Lovino slide the piece of pie into her mouth, she chewed and swallowed. He sat down next to her, ruffled her hair, and kissed her cheek.

"Happy Pi Day Regina."

* * *

><p><strong>Latvian(according to google translate):<strong>

stulba! - stupid!

**I wanted to write a legit romance story thing for these two, but then I realized it was 8:50pm and I didn't shower yet.**

**Hurrhurr...**

**To one of my favorite crack pairings!**

**Right next to South Korea x South Italy!**

**HAPPY PI DAY EVERYBODY!**


End file.
